Solo respira
by sologirl00
Summary: Oliver no esta y Felicity tiene que aprender a levantarse. "No se puede aprender a olvidar, solo a vivir de una nueva manera". Olicity post 3x09.


**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Olicity fic en español, estuve intentando escribir en ingles, pero no es muy buena mi traducción y eso me pone mal, así que decidí volver a mi idioma e intentar por acá. Creo que en alguno momento tratare de reescribir lo que ya hice en ingles, pero por ahora tengo este fic y estoy escribiendo otro que ya es una historia completa basada en "10 cosas que odio de ti", así que espero que esta historia les interese así nos vemos y me sigan en la historia que viene.**

**Esta historia es posterior a 3x09 y como sabemos que seguro el capitulo que viene será demasiado doloroso, me anticipo y dejo un poquito de lo que me imagino puede llegar a pasar.**

**Como siempre todos los comentarios son buenos y las criticas cuando sean constructivas serán bien recibidas. Hice lo posible por escribir en neutro, porque soy de Argentina y me cuesta un poco quitar algunas expresiones, así que por ahora, sepan perdonar.**

**Sin más, los dejo con la historia. Espero les guste. Saludos. **

_**Solo respira**_

John la encontró parada frente a su escritorio, la mirada perdida, la respiración entrecortada. Sobre una pantalla, el rostro serio de Oliver Queen lo miraba desafiante y la palabra "Coincidencia" escrita en un rojo fuerte junto a lo que parecía un análisis de ADN.

-Felicity- la llamo tentativo, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. Ella se giro a mirarlo, los ojos desorbitados. Trago saliva y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió, solo un ruido raro, lento y doloroso que le rompió el corazón solo de oírlo salir de la rubia.

-Mal…Malcolm Merlyn estuvo acá…-dijo con la voz tomada, -estuvo acá…y dijo…dijo que Oliv…que Oliver…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar y su mirada se fijo en una espada sangrienta sobre la mesa enfrente de ellos. John miro el arma y el corazón le dio un vuelco. No necesitaba más pistas.

-Felicity…

-Se ha ido…Oliver, se ha ido…-dijo Felicity al tiempo que sus piernas perdían fuerza y caía pesadamente para adelante. Si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de Digg, habría caído al suelo, y no sabía si alguien la podría levantar después.-Se fue…me dejo…me dijo que no lo perdería…me prometio, Digg… lo prome…lo prometió

-Felicity…-empezó a decir John, pero sin saber cómo seguir. No había palabras. No había nada que decir.

-Me prometió, John…Oliver…Oliver esta muerto…-dijo sobre su pecho y Digg la sintió temblar de una manera descontrolada.

Felicity hundió su cara en la camisa de Digg, murmuro algo inentendible y lanzo un grito de dolor que le tapo los oídos. John la sujeto de la cintura, pero no sirvió de nada. Sintió sus lagrimas traspasar la tela de su camisa, y la escucho gritar otra vez, desgarrándose la garganta. La sintió quedarse sin fuerzas, las piernas no soportando mas su peso ni el de su corazón rompiéndose.

-Felicity, no es nada seguro…puede ser solo una herida…Malcolm no es de confiar, puede estar mintiendo…-le dijo al oído, mientras el llanto de la chica se transformaba en silencioso, y de repente empezó a respirar aceleradamente.

-John…no puedo…respirar-le dijo asustada, sin dejar de llorar y sujetando con fuerza el cuello de la camisa entre sus dedos.

-Felicity, tienes que tratar de controlar tus latidos, respira conmigo, mírame a los ojos…

La sentó en su silla, y le sujeto la cara entre las manos. Felicity no dejaba de llorar, las manos le temblaban y había comenzado a transpirar de forma helada.

-No se…no sé como…como…

-Mírame, Felicity…

-No puedo-dijo la chica, y Digg no supo si hablaba de cómo controlar su respiración o de algo más.

-Si puedes, Felicity. SI hay una persona en este mundo que lo puede todo, esa eres tu-le dijo, no haciendo caso a la negativa de su casi hermana. –Donde sea que se encuentre Oliver, el también confía en ti…no estás sola, Felicity.

Las palabras parecieron calmarla, el llanto se había reducido a lágrimas silenciosas, pero John pudo ver en su mirada algo que nunca antes había observado. Felicity, que siempre había sido la persona más esperanzada y positiva que Digg conoció en toda su vida, había perdido la fe.

Después de casi tres días de ausencia, Ray deicidio tomar cartas en el asunto e hizo lo que mejor le sale. Hackeo el celular de Felicity, la ubico en su casa (el mismo lugar donde la encontró todos los días que estuvo ausente) y se dirigió hacia allí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Llamo a la puerta insistentemente, sabía que estaba ahí, grito su nombre y golpeo las ventanas. Sabía que era un claro acto de intromisión, pero estaba realmente preocupado.

Después de casi una hora de insistencia, la puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba ella. El cabello desordenado, los ojos rojos e hinchados. Tenía una bata rosa cubriéndole lo que seguro era un pijama que hacía días no se cambiaba. Felicity no le dijo nada, pero seco las lagrimas que habían salido sin permiso y se movió para dejarlo pasar.

-Felicity…

-Lo siento mucho, Ray. Como veras no puedo ir a trabajar. Estoy mal. No sé como…no sé cómo hacer para estar bien y ser yo-le dijo sin respirar sentándose en su sillón y cruzando las piernas una debajo de la otra.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas enferma?

-No.-le dijo, las lagrimas llenándole los ojos de nuevo.-En realidad, no sé si se puede llamar una enfermedad, pero por lo que siento, seguro no es algo bueno…siento…tengo el corazón hecho pedazos y no lo puedo armar de nuevo…

-Felicity-dijo Ray sin aire en sus pulmones, no esperaba esa confesión y no sentía que él era la persona adecuada para ayudarla. Un corazón roto no puede aconsejar a otro.- ¿Quieres contarme que paso?

-Alguien…perdí a alguien, alguien a quien amaba y no sé cómo seguir-le dijo sollozando. Ray la tomo de la mano y acaricio sus nudillos,-Todas las mañanas, no hago más que despertar y pensar que por favor sea un sueño, un horrible sueño, pero mientras más me quedo pensando, mas cuenta me doy de que esta es mi realidad ahora…y...y ya no quiero soñar, porque cuando lo hago, ahí está y me sonríe y me dice que me ama y yo, yo no se lo dije…oh por Dios, Ray-dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-….yo no se lo dije-repitió buscando el aire para seguir hablando-y lo amo…lo amo con todo mi ser y ya…ya no tengo nada, porque se lo llevo todo, me lo quitaron todo…no se lo dije, y se fue…se fue sin saberlo y yo no sé quehacer…no sé como sigo, ¿Cómo sigo?-se giro bruscamente y lo miro a los ojos,-¿Cómo hiciste? ¿Cómo hiciste para aprender a vivir sin ella? ¿Sin el amor de tu vida?

Ray la miro a los ojos con tristeza, en eso si tenía experiencia, en _sobrevivir_. Había pasado los últimos meses de su vida pensando en una vida que ya no podía tener, armando escenarios y falsos recuerdos, escribiendo historias con finales felices en su cabeza. Y había aprendido a vivir con ese dolor perpetuo en el centro de su pecho. Pero eso no era lo que Felicity quería escuchar.

-No se puede aprender a olvidar, Felicity-le dijo con la voz rendida.-Solo podemos aprender a vivir de una nueva forma, con la ausencia de una parte de nosotros mismos, y recordando todos los días que alguien, donde sea que este, nos quiere vivos. Así los honramos, viviendo.

Felicity tembló en su lugar y se llevo sus manos a su boca para opacar un sollozo tan fuerte, que Ray podía suponer que era su propio corazón volviéndose a romper. Negó con la cabeza, sin quitar sus manos del rostro, y tomo amplias bocanadas de aire.

-No…no puedo…yo no puedo, Ray-le dijo llorando descontrolada, -no sé como…me duele mucho…-susurro llevándose una mano al pecho, como queriendo apretar su corazón entre sus manos y obligarlo a funcionar correctamente.

-Lo sé, Felicity. Sé que sientes una opresión en el pecho y en tu garganta. Sé que cuesta respirar, y que cada mañana tienes que ordenarte abrir los ojos y mover los pies para caminar. Sé que cada palabra de apoyo que escuches no significa nada, y menos aun cuando alguien dice entender tu dolor. Sé que lo quiere de vuelta y que darías cualquier cosa por tener un momento más con esa persona.

-Yo solo quiero volver a escuchar su voz.

-Y yo estoy seguro que _Oliver_ solo quiere que vuelvas a vivir tu vida-le dijo casi como un susurro y Felicity giro tan fuerte su cabeza, que la punta de sus cabellos le rozaron la quijada. Ray le sonrió una sonrisa cómplice y triste.-Si Oliver era la persona que creo que fue, solo quiere verte feliz.

Felicity volvió a llorar, y esta vez Ray no dudo en abrazarla y dejarla lloriquear sobre su hombro. La escucho murmurar algo, pero no la entendió. Sabía que su dolor no tenia palabras, sabía lo que era sentir que ya nada iba a ser lo mismo.

-¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sin él a mi lado?-le dijo al oído, y Ray solo la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Respira, Felicity-le dijo, no pudiendo evitar soltar una lagrima-Solo recuerda respirar…

El sabia lo necesario que era recordarlo. Respira. _Solo respira, Ray_. Lo sabía, pues se lo repetía a si mismo todas las mañanas frente a su espejo, antes de plantar su sonrisa y decidir que iba a ser un buen día. Quizás con el tiempo, Felicity iba a aprender a mentirse a sí misma al igual que el.

Cuando dos semanas enteras habían transcurrido, Felicity volvió a su rutina. Volvió a su oficina y volvió a ayudar al equipo por las noches. Pero solo eso. Trabajar, salvar la ciudad, respirar. No tenía otro propósito más que sobrevivir cada día.

El corazón no le marchaba del todo bien, lo sentía latir y a veces se encontraba a si misma contando sus propios latidos para poder dormir, imaginando que eran los de Oliver.

Había logrado hacer creer al resto de sus amigos que estaba bien, que lo estaba superando, que había decidido seguir con su vida y honrar a Oliver viviendo, pero en realidad, más de una vez se había preguntado qué pasaría si ella desaparecía también, porque dentro suyo sentía que de a poco se iba perdiendo.

Un miércoles por la noche, luego de volver del sótano de Verdant, Felicity se sirvió un vaso de vino y se sentó frente al televisor apagado a mirar el espacio. Pensó en el, como lo hacia todas las noches, y recordó su sonrisa y su olor a cuero y jabón, pero por mas que se esforzaba no podía recordar su voz. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, cuando alguien golpeo a su puerta.

Se levanto resignada, estaba acostumbrada a que siempre alguien pase por las noches a visitarla. Sabia porque lo hacían, tenían miedo de perderla a ella también, entonces Felicity sonreía cansada y les aseguraba que no había nada porque preocuparse, que estaba mejor, que podía recordar a Oliver sin llorar desconsoladamente; y apenas la puerta se cerraba detrás de su amigo, las lagrimas caían y la acompañaban hasta que lograba dormir.

Pero esta vez, cuando abrió la puerta no encontró a Digg o Roy, sino a Thea Queen que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido en un visible enojo.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo la chica empujando para entrar sin ser invitada a la casa, -¿Dónde está Oliver?

Felicity sintió su cara enrojecer y sus ojos nublarse con lagrimas. Thea parecía ignorar su malestar y se limitaba a mirar por toda la habitación, buscando algún rastro de su hermano.

-Thea…-le dijo esforzando la voz para que no salga desgarrada- Oliver no está aquí.

-¿Entonces, donde se encuentra?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Desde que volvió de esa maldita isla que están pegados por las caderas y me vas a decir que no sabes dónde se esconde-le dijo sin respirar y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Felicity tomo aire y se ordeno a si misma respirar. _Solo respira_.

-Thea…Oliver no está.

-¿Cómo que no está?-pregunto la casi adolescente levantando la cabeza y perdiendo la voz.

-Solo…el solo no está….-le dijo limpiando una lagrima que caía por su mejilla. Thea trago saliva y le esquivo la mirada, y Felicity pudo ver como luchaba consigo misma para asimilar esa nueva información.

-Ahora si me quede sola-dijo riendo tristemente y jugando con sus dedos.

Felicity la miro y comprendió que si alguien entendía su dolor solo podía ser Thea. Y entonces, lo escucho, claro como si estuviera a su lado, la voz de Oliver diciéndole que haría lo que fuera por proteger a su hermana. Y una bocanada de aire fresco le lleno los pulmones, ese era su propósito, su motivo para seguir: proteger a Thea.

-Las dos estamos solas-le dijo y se lleva las manos al rostro y elimino cualquier rastro de tristeza que le podía quedar.-Pero podemos estar solas juntas.

Thea levanto una ceja y la miro de arriba abajo, Felicity le sonrió y se sentó en su sillón indicándole a su nueva amiga que se siente junto a ella.

-Con la única condición de que no hablemos de cómo yo perdí al único miembro de mi familia que me quedaba…

-No la haremos, porque eso sería hablar del hombre que yo amo y que ya no está-dijo Felicity y se gano una mirada sorprendida. Thea asintió con la cabeza y se movió a tomar vino de la copa sobre la mesa.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Hacer una maratón de Sex and the City, comer pizza y tomar este vino, hasta que perdamos el conocimiento.

-Me gusta tu manera de pensar-dijo Thea y se reclino sobre el sillón mientras prendía el tele.

Felicity la miro y sonrió lentamente. Ahora sabia dos cosas, iba a ayudar a Thea, a acompañarla y a protegerla de Malcolm Merlyn, así el último deseo de Oliver se pudiera cumplir. Y lo segundo…lo segundo lo haría cada día, viviendo, con la voz de Oliver en su oído diciéndole que la amaba y ahora también recordándole: _solo respira, Felicity_.

**FIN**


End file.
